herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jay Walker
Jay Walker (born Jay Gordon) is the tritagonist of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is voiced by Michael Adamthwaite. ''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Jay is ninja Master of lightning. Jay to was accepted as ninjutsu-master, Wu,'s student along with Cole, Kai, Zane, Nya, and Lloyd. Training together would forge a friendship between the students. Jay would develop feelings for Nya, Kai's sister. After the defeat of The Overlord, a period of peace was allowed to the Ninja Masters and it was during this time that Jay found that he and Cole would develop competing affections for Nya. The time was additionally one of grief as team-member Zane had been lost in the battle. After Zane's death the masters had broken-up their group but were later reunited when they found him alive. The six journeyed to Chen's Island. Cole and Jay resolved their competing interests over Nya, and as the Ninja fought Chen's cursed army. Soon after dealing with Chen's army, Jay and the Ninja would ned to do battle with Morro and his many ghosts. Nya would defeat the ghosts at Stiix by destroying the opening to the Cursed Realm. Once the Cursed Realm was gone, the Ninja's next great foe would be Nadakhan. Nadakhan framed the Ninja and trapped many of them in his sword. Jay would fight side-by side with Nya, but see her killed by Sky-Pirates. Jay used a magical wish to undo recent events, not only freeing his friends but bringing Nya back to life and giving him a chance to rekindled his relationship with her. Jay's final battle would be against the evil Samukai who attacked while Jay was visiting with the spirits of his deceased parents, but thanks to the intervention of the hero Ronin Samukai was overcome. Personality While a refined warrior, of his fellow ninja, Jay is the most light-hearted. Jay often tells jokes although of most are only amusing to him. Jay tells his jokes as a coping-mechanism for fear and/or anxiety. While his fellow ninja are easily annoyed by his frequent boasting, Jay remains a good friend to his team-mates. Jay is somewhat high-strung and will almost always be the first to panic as danger presents itself. Jay is fond of inventing - as his favored color is blue he color-codes his inventions when possible. As Jay was raised in a junkyard he can not help but see the potential in even minor everyday objects other might dismiss as junk or overlook all together. During his crush on Nya it was not uncommon for Jay to nervously stutter when around her. After being stranded in The realm of Oni and Dragon, Jay had an apparent mental breakdown. He seemed oddly not stressed about anything and the other ninja quickly realized he had lost his sanity. Since than he has apparently returned to normal as evidenced by him freaking out when fighting in the Dragon Hunter Arena which indicates his breakdown was simply temporary and caused by stress. Gallery TV series DSJayCGI.png Two Chokuns Capturing Jay.png|Chokuns capturing Jay Acidicus holding Jay.png|Acidicus caught Jay Jay2014.png Ninjago - Elemental Masters.jpg Kai, Zane, Jay, Nya, Cole and Lloyd (Ep. 55).png Jay and Cole Vs. Min-Droid.jpg Jay and Dareth.jpg Jay and Clancee.jpg Ninja and Soto are Free now.png Ninja and Skales.png Ninja in Stone Army's Tomb.gif Jay, Flintlocke and Dogshank.png Jay and his Team in Water..jpg Jay, Zane and Samurai X (Season 7 Final Episode).jpg Cole, Maya, Cyrus Borg, Samurai X and Jay.png Ninja and Their Friends (Green Destiny).png|Jay celebrates saving the Ninjago with his friends. Jay and Oni Mask.png Jay's Team (Ep. 63).png Jay and Samukai (Day of the Departed).jpg NinjaBlindfoldedAndShackled.jpg Kai, Zane and Jay are in Trouble.jpg Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay (Ep. 93).png Jay and Stormbringer face the Colossus.png|"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" 20180731 130404.png The Ninja and their friends.png Lloyd, Cole and Jay speaking with Garmadon.png The Ninja and Faith ready for face the Oni.png Cole, Krag and Jay.png Jay, Flintlocke and Sky Pirates in the clouds.png Jay is captured again (S9E8).png|Jay's not bothered that he doesn't get any food. Flintlocke tries to hit.png Jay's heart is broken.png|Jay was depressed to hear that Nya considered Cole a dream couple. Movie Jay lego ninjago movie.png Category:Male Category:Lego Heroes Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Inventors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Love Rivals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Cowards Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Theatrical Heroes